


Carrot And Stick

by Orchidellia



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Solas (Dragon Age), Bottom Solas (Dragon Age), Crack, Dom Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, Female Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Giggling, I Love Jim (Dragon Age), Implied Past Solas/Fade Spirit, Jim (Dragon Age) Being an Idiot, Jim (Dragon Age) Ships It, Jim the Skyhold Sex Machine, Kinky Solas (Dragon Age), M/M, Mage Lavellan - Freeform, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Out of Character, POV Jim (Dragon Age), Pegging, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Solas (Dragon Age), Rogues (Dragon Age), Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Solas (Dragon Age), Sexy Solas (Dragon Age), Sneaking, Solas (Dragon Age) Loves the Fade, Solas Smut (Dragon Age), Solavellan, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeur Jim (Dragon Age), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidellia/pseuds/Orchidellia
Summary: "Safe word?" she asked."Arlathan," he said, pushing his hips back."That's something you'd yell out in passion, so no. Pick another one.""I would never yell such a thing.""You called me 'The Fade' last time, so no, try again.""Carrot."She snorted.  "Carrot it is."Solas is a bossy power bottom getting pegged by Lavellan in her quarters while Messenger Jim watches from the shadows with one hand down his pants. Spoiler alert: He gets caught.





	Carrot And Stick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cryllia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/gifts), [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts).



Jim thanked Leliana every day for her tutelage.  She drilled her rogues hard on their ability to sneak, to remain unnoticed in the shadows.  And while he only used it to deliver messages at the most opportune time (usually before the Inquisitor and her chosen beau could start fucking on the desk), sometimes he used it for other activities.

Like, at this very moment, the Inquisitor had a wooden phallus strapped to her nude pelvis and was coating it liberally in slick.  Solas was bent over the desk in the Inquisitor's chambers, leggings around his ankles and tunic pooled on the floor, exposing his pale backside, scissoring two fingers in and out of his own asshole while gazing at Lavellan obscenely.

This was new.  Jim had watched the Inquisitor and Solas plenty of times, always from the shadows, but never had he watched Solas take it from behind.

"Fenhedis, woman, put it in me."

"I don't want to hurt you, Solas," the Inquisitor said, smacking his hand away and inserting three of her own fingers into his loosened hole.  Jim could see the lovely glisten of slick on her fingers and the look of pleasure on Solas' face as she inserted a fourth finger, scissoring them to pull his hole wide.

"Did you not hear me?  I said to put it in."  Solas jerked his hips back, shoving his ass deep onto all four fingers.  Lavellan moaned in concert with Solas, and she began to fuck him with her hand down to the knuckles.  Sweat beaded down Solas' back, running down the channel formed by his strong muscles down his spine.  It pooled in the dimples of his lower back, then rolled off his damp skin to the floor.

The Inquisitor finally pulled out her fingers and produced more slick, rubbing it over the phallus and down the crack of Solas' ass.

"Safe word?" she asked, smacking his ass hard with her slick hand.

"Arlathan," he said, pushing his hips back, clearly begging for it.

"That's something you'd yell out in passion, so no. Pick another one."

"I would never yell such a thing."

"You called me 'The Fade' last time, so no, try again."  Jim's mouth watered as she held Solas' left hip firmly in her hand, and then reached around with her right hand to stroke his throbbing erection.  He imagined the soft steel of the elf's cock in his own hand, then reached down into his trousers and gripped his own length, stroking it in time to the Inquisitor's pumps.

"Carrot."

She snorted.  "Carrot it is."  She used her left hand to push down on his lower back, then with her right, guided the phallus into his ass.  The head of the dildo was much like a man's - thick and full, pushing past the tight ring of muscles with a pop.  The shaft looked like it had veins carved in the wood, which would give extra stimulation as she fucked him.

She started slow, with long, deliberate pumps, sometimes spanking him, sometimes reaching around to tug at a nipple or run her nails across his chest in a long scratch.  Her breaths were already ragged as she increased her pace, and while one hand went to just hold onto his hip, the other went to her own breast, where she tugged and pulled at her own nipples as she moaned.

"Inquisitor, you can fuck harder than that.  A simpleton could fuck harder than that," Solas chastised.  He tried to help her with the force of her thrusts, but it caused the two of them to become out of sync and she stopped him by pushing on his hips.  "Fenhedis!  Your Messenger Jim can fuck better than this!"

Jim, halfway to his own ecstasy, stopped immediately, absolutely sure he had been found out.  His hiding spot was good; it was pitch black and there was a half-wall between him and the outer room.

The Inquisitor let out a laugh that started as a small snort, then erupted into giggles. "Messenger Jim is the biggest cock block I've ever known. Does he get aroused from making my life difficult?"

_Yes, sometimes_ , he thought, gripping his cock and stroking it slowly. The Inquisitor helped Solas undress completely as she wheezed through the last of her giggles, then slid the dildo back into his tight passage. She snapped her hips and he moaned lowly. The cadence of his moans increased, and Jim sped up his hand as he reached to play with his balls.

"I would not be surprised if he desired your mewling quim," Solas said, grunting as a particularly hard thrust nailed him in the prostate.

"My mewling quim is only for you, vhenan, unless you want to share," she answered. The angle of approach was all wrong if she wanted to cause intense desire in the part of the fuckee. Jim almost stormed out there to correct her position.

"I would not be opposed," Solas murmured. He let the Inquisitor pull out and then turned around to rub his dick on the phallus attached between her legs. "Why don't we ask him?"

She turned around to his hiding space and grinned. Her smile was sharp and her eyes were alight with an unfamiliar emotion. "Did you really think we had no idea you were there, Jim?" She pinched one of her dusky, hard nipples and then bit her lower lip. Jim admired the two striking figures the elves made as they embraced and bumped their phalluses against each other.

He tried to make himself smaller, to fade into the background so he could escape and die quietly in the barracks from the realization that, not only did the Inquisitor _know_ he was watching their lewd acts from their own bedroom, but that he had been spying on her for months. He'd be lucky if she didn't just set him on fire.

"I don't like being kept waiting," she said with a bored sigh.  Solas pushed her against the desk and slipped into her sopping cunt, moaning at the slickness as he lazily fucked her from behind. She pushed back against him to keep her strap-on from pushing uncomfortably on her pubic bone and groaned loudly as he bottomed out.

Jim walked out from his hiding spot, not bothering to hide his erection. In for a bit, in for a sovereign, he supposed. The Inquisitor looked over her shoulder and drank him in as he stalked across the bedroom. Solas stopped his thrusts, pulled out, then pointed at his cock.

"It appears to be covered with filthy quim. Please take care of this." His request was made towards Jim, not the Inquisitor. She unstrapped her phallus and let it fall to the floor before spreading herself out on her bed and dipping her long fingers between her legs.

Jim gulped and dropped to his knees in front of Solas. The elf's cock wasn't long, but it more than made up for it in girth. Jim licked it experimentally and found the Inquisitor's juices to be sweet and musky. He used his left hand to stroke Solas' cock for several pumps and his right for balance by holding the back of Solas' left leg.

He slipped the member inside his mouth and moaned at the taste. It was sweet, with an undertone of musk and sex and something that spoke of Solas' manhood. Solas laced his fingers into Jim's short hair and tugged, pulling Jim's mouth towards the base of Solas' cock.

"You have seen Ellana perform this very act many times, have you not?" Solas asked. Jim looked up to see Solas arch a single, elegant eyebrow skyward in question. But, Solas wouldn't let go of the rear of his head, so he just gurgled in affirment. "If you have, then you have witnessed her technique." He pushed Jim back to the base of his cock and Jim's eyes began to water as his air was cut off.

Jim's vision began to spot as he swallowed around Solas' engorged head until he had to tap the back of Solas' leg to get him to release his hold. He pulled off of Solas' cock with a lewd pop and his eyes glazed from a lack of air. Solas patted his head fondly and chuckled. "My, you are eager to please."

"I'm feeling neglected, vhenan," the Inquisitor whined from the bed. Jim could see her clearly from the corner of his eye, and what he saw enticed him back to full hardness. She lay on her side, head propped up by her left hand, with her long, shapely legs stretched out to the other post. One knee was bent skyward, giving full access to her glistening lips, and he watched as she dipped in two fingers to her knuckles, then pulled them out to circle at her puckered hole.

"Such impatience, da'len. Messenger Jim may have a new technique to share."

"You just want him to deepthroat you, dirty hahren," she answered, scowling.

"More instruction is always beneficial. When I was last walking the Fade--"

"No! What did I tell you about talking about the Fade in the bedroom?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stalked over to where Jim knelt in front of Solas. Petulantly, she pushed Jim to the side and took Solas to the root in one swallow, then pushed as far as she could and bobbed up and down while making lewd choking sounds.

"I bet your girlfriend, Wisdom, couldn't do that!" she said after pulling off his cock.

"It isn't cheating if it's a spirit, vhenan." He pulled her hair from the root and she shrieked. "Now, would you kindly step out of the way while your Messenger Jim shows you how to properly fuck someone?" Gently, he grabbed her chin and forced her to stand. "Out. Of. The. Way, vhenan." She stumbled back a few steps and he swatted her on the rear. "Good girl, da'len. Messenger Jim, you will fuck me and show our dear Inquisitor how to properly mount and fuck a man."

Jim swallowed nervously and stood, taking his cock in his hand and giving it a few cursory pulls. "Slick?"

Solas gripped his dick with slick hands, coating his member from base to tip. "No need to be nervous, Ser Messenger. Rumors of your proclivities have spread through Skyhold, so plowing a single elf should be no trouble for you."

The Inquisitor stood off to the side with her arms crossed over her chest and she tugged at one nipple absent-mindedly. Solas bent over the desk once more and gave a sharp grin over his left shoulder. "Might you need some encouragement?" he asked. Solas let loose a burst of regeneration and the Inquisitor stepped within touching distance, letting a small electrical current flow from her fingers and into the small of his back.

He moaned loudly, feeling his dick harden even more from the vibrations. He recognized the spell as one the female mages used in their tower when they thought no one was watching. "Ready?" He asked Solas, who simply nodded and presented himself.

Jim mounted the apostate in one thrust, burying his cock deep in Solas' slicked passage. He was deliciously wet and warm and tight -- so, so tight. Jim gripped the elf's slim hips and slowly pulled out until the flared ridge of the head of his cock popped from the ring of muscle, then thrust back in at an angle that would impact Solas' prostate.

Solas moaned as he leaked precum on the floor under the desk. There was already a dry, slightly caked spot on the floor next to his newest mess. Another thrust at the right angle brought forth another lewd moan, and the Inquisitor bumped up the vibration, then inserted a finger into his own ass.

It was Jim's turn to grow weak-kneed as he continued to fuck Solas, and then fuck himself onto Lavellan's fingers. She added a second as he began a punishing pace, then a third, stretching him wide.

"I'm going to fuck you," she growled in his ear, "as you fuck my vhenan. How do you like that, you dirty rabbit fucker?" Her tone was playful but had an edge of danger. She thrust in four fingers and he slowed down, wincing at her rough intrusion. She thoroughly stretched him, inserting her hand past her knuckles until he was bent over Solas' back, moaning and raising his hips to relieve the pressure of her fist.

"Safe word?" She asked him as she removed her fingers and wiped them on a towel.

"Redcliffe," he said immediately. There was no reason to moan out the name of a town during sex.

"See, vhenan? That is a proper safeword. Not 'Arlathan'."

Solas pushed back and then pulled away from Jim, leading them to her bed. "Arlathan is a city as well, da'len."

"You have such a boner for Elvhenan that I can't trust any remotely elvhen safeword you give me!"

She pulled Solas into a kiss, then nipped his lower lip and swatted him on his ass with a wet thwack. "Bend over so I can fuck you through Messenger Jim."

Solas crawled onto the bed and got onto his hands and knees, then motioned at Jim to mount him from behind. Jim quickly removed the last of his clothing so he stood as naked as his two partners, then kneeled on the throw blanket, marveling at its softness. This was a much better idea than standing.

"Sometime today, Messenger Jim," Solas intoned, looking over his shoulder much like before, but with a heat in his eyes that promised pleasure. Jim nodded and thrust into Solas, slower than before, and started a slow, sweet pace.

The Inquisitor gave little notice before inserting two fingers again and scissoring them wide. She wiped them on his lower back and he found that oddly arousing. The blunt end of her dildo then pushed into his anus and he winced at its speed. She had no finesse with the member, instead using blunt force to reach the same ending as someone with more control.

As soon as she was seated, he began a bruising pace into Solas' hole, and she struggled to keep up. "Tilt your... _ugh..._ hips upwards," he said to her through heavy breathing. "You need to aim like this." He snapped his hips forward and Solas let out a shout. A little more gently, he kept his hips angled so he pressed the prostate with every thrust until Solas was writhing under him.

Jim made to tug at Solas' member but had his hand slapped away. "I like to… _ngh_ … come untouched," Solas moaned. "Fuck me harder and make me spatter the Inquisitor's favorite blanket with my elvhen spunk!"

"What did I tell you about elvhen talk in the bedroom?" The Inquisitor reached past Jim's hips to Solas' hips and grabbed on tight before trying to fuck the three of them into the Fade itself. She punctuated her question with sloppy thrusts, using her hands to impale the two men onto her cock instead of thrusting into Jim.

Jim was swiftly approaching completion, and with a surprise bite on his right shoulder by the Inquisitor, he used that pain to push himself into pleasure. He buried himself as deep as he could and came in Solas' channel. His orgasm pushed Solas to come untouched, and he shot thick, ropey bursts of ejaculate onto the center of the Inquisitor's favorite blanket.

She slowed down her thrusts until the men were done, then gently removed her strap on from Jim's ass. Solas rolled sideways onto the bed and off his shaking limbs, making sure to steer clear of the cooling pool of spunk. The Inquisitor patted Jim's rear and motioned for him to join them on the bed.

"Oh, really, Solas? Right on my blanket?" She pulled it out from under him and threw it on the floor for a servant to clean, then climbed in between the two men. Jim spooned her from behind as she curled towards Solas, one hand on his chest and the other clasped in his own.

"It is an ancient elvhen tradition. I have seen it in the Fade," he teased, voice full of mirth. The Inquisitor snorted and giggled.

"Ass."

Jim felt like he didn't belong in their post-coital bliss. The couple was wholly unlike their usual behavior when in public. Solas smiled and teased Lavellan, and she giggled and swatted him, sometimes gently tracing the line of his jaw and the curve of his throat as she smiled at him.

They loved each other, and he had been using them as pornographic jack-off fantasy material.

"I should go," he said, pulling away from the Inquisitor.  She reached backwards and held onto his hand.

"Couldn't you stay for a little while?" Her voice was wistful.

"I shouldn't intrude on your time alone. You have so little time to yourselves as it is." Oh. He had been intruding on their private lives for months. He felt like an ass.

"You've been with us for our entire relationship, so five more minutes won't hurt," she said tartly. "Solas, how was my technique?"

"Lacking in finesse. Messenger Jim is much more suited to the role I requested, vhenan." He locked eyes with Jim over her head and nodded once. "You require tutelage."

"Might you have found me a suitable tutor, oh wise hahren?" She asked, grinning.

"If Skyhold's resident voyeur isn't opposed?"

Jim nodded shakily and the Inquisitor burst into a big grin, turning her post-coital sassy smolder into one of childlike glee. "Fuck lessons!"

Solas rolled his eyes. "Tutelage in the art of pegging, not 'fuck lessons'. There is no need to be so base."

"If I name my dildo 'the Fade', will you like it more?"

Jim reached around and wiggled his free hand between the Inquisitor's legs, finding her clit almost immediately and rolled it between his fingers. "Let's not provoke him, your Grace."

She moaned and rolled her hips back into his growing erection. "Why don't you give me a demonstration. Solas can watch us from your dirty corner." Jim teased her sopping cunt. "I like being watched," she admitted.

He leaned over and kissed her neck before twisting his fingers and stimulating her g-spot. "I know you do." Jim wrenched a cry from her lips as he brought her to an easy orgasm. "This is the first of many. I hope you're prepared."

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your friends ask, "What if Messenger Jim..." I didn't think pegging would be involved, but I like it, so there you go.
> 
> Thanks to [ coldturkey ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coldturkey/pseuds/coldturkey)for her suggestion of Solas banging a fade spirit. You're the best :D


End file.
